


their eyes met.

by orphan_account, yokohbadboy (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Japanese Character(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yokohbadboy
Summary: in the busy streets of shibuya crossing, their eyes met once, yet their souls were connected. it was a twinge of pain that left them curious.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was just a normal day for them, until that fateful moment.

"excuse me! sorry!" kuromiya gave a slight smile as she hurried through the crowd.

it was a busy day, bustling with people here and there. kuromiya sighed, voices clouding her mind as her shoes tapped the concrete ground. she stopped, glancing up and waited for the crosswalk signal. the slight rumble of cars passing filled her ears, eyes following as they disappeared out of sight. a shoulder bumped into hers, pulling her out of her trance. kuromiya looked around, realizing the signal had changed and it was counting down.

 _oops, should've been paying attention._ she scolded herself before moving forward, weaving through many groups of people.

* * *

tachibana was a mess this morning, "damn, i'm gonna be late," he said to himself.

he was an amateur model and had a photo shoot in fifteen minutes. the waves of people moving around were annoying. it was shibuya crossing after all. he stood at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for the signal. tachibana quickly took a look at his phone to check the time, a slight look of irritation on his face. "come on.." it was important for him to be on time to his shoots, he was only an amateur after all.

the signal's countdown ended and the enormous mass of humans moved quickly, tachibana following suit. 

_ha, now the cute photographer girl won't be mad at me._ the thought left as quickly as it came, tachibana remembered that he needed to move out of this herd of people first. 

with his phone in hand, he scrolled through his messages. ones about his job, ones about trips, ones from his ex-girlfriends. 

then he looked up, and was met with a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

kuromiya fumbled with her footing as she looked forward, catching a pair of golden eyes. it caught her off guard, allowing herself to be knocked aside, but not before a sharp pain nipped at her forearm. she glanced down, fingers lightly gliding over her mark she had gained since birth. a tingling sensation ran down her spine, an uneasy pool settling at the bottom of her stomach as she kept moving forward.

 _should i look back?_ she questioned herself before reaching the other side.

she stood there for seconds more, finally deciding to look over her shoulder.

_who was it?_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their eyes were beautiful.

her eyes reminded tachibana of the sky, but they were out of his line of sight in a flash. he was urged to continue walking, while wondering who that girl was. and it hit him.

pain struck in his forearm, like pins and needles. he bit his lip lightly and looked at the X-shaped soul mark on his arm. _was that my soulmate..?_ by now, he was on the opposite side of the crossing. turning back quickly, tachibana noticed that the girl he had met eyes with, was no longer there. 

_was it her?_

**BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ.**

the phone in his hand vibrated, the photographer girl was calling. he picked up the call, putting the phone to his ear.

"hello?~"

_ "tachibana-kun, where are you?" _

"shibuya crossing-"

_"please hurry up, the shoot starts soon."_

"yes, yes. i'm coming. don't worry, uhm.."

_"it's himuro mikage."_

"ah, ah. my apologies, himuro-chan. i'll be there soon."

 _"mhm."_

the call cut off and he put the phone in his pocket. as he speed walked to the studio he worked at, his supposed soulmate was all he could think about.

with his hands in his pocket, he looked up at the sky. blue, oh so very blue.

clouds were starting to cover the sky, making it possible to forget the color of it. but he knew,

_he would never, ever forget the color of her eyes._

* * *

a heavy feeling weighed down on kuromiya's heart as she walked to her job.

 _was it him? no, it could've been anybody. why there of all places?_ kuromiya groaned internally, still not letting go of her wrist.

she thought back to the pair of eyes she connected with, the pair of eyes that were staring at her. it was a rich gold, that could so easily captivate her breath. kuromiya arrived at a coffee shop and took a deep breath. she made a quick promise to herself before walking inside.

"morning, kuromiya-chan!"

"good morning, nishikawa-san!"

_i swear i won't forget those eyes._


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even at work, thoughts of each other fill their minds.

"kuromiya-chan, you've been zoning out a lot." nishikawa waved a hand in front of the black haired female, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"i'm sorry! i was just thinking about something." kuromiya quickly picked up a cup, reading the order that was written on the side.

"something interesting happen?" nishikawa asked as he took a customer's order.

"sort of. you know this whole soulmate thing? wait, didn't you already meet yours?" kuromiya asked, handing an iced coffee to a customer.

"wait, don't tell me that you met your soulmate." nishikawa glanced over his shoulder, eyes glistening with curiosity.

"well, i know i saw him, but it was at shibuya crossing." kuromiya trailed off, adding the milk to the current order she was doing.

"what? seriously? that's so unlucky." nishikawa frowned, joining her in making drinks since the line died down.

"his eyes were really pretty though, like a golden color." she smiled, the color flashing in her mind.

"i'm sure you'll meet him again." he gave a slight smile, nudging the shorter girl. "cheer up."

kuromiya laughed, returning back a smile.

_i wonder what he's doing now. is he thinking about me?_

* * *

"alright, tachibana-san. one more time with irie-san and then we'll take a short lunch break," himuro said nonchantly, as she set down her camera.

"you're the boss, himuro-chan~" tachibana purred, though she rolled her eyes.

she quickly took one more picture of tachibana and his partner-for-the-day, irie tadasu.

"whew, good job today, daiki-kun." irie gave tachibana a high-five.

"you too. hey, tadasu-kun, where are you headed for lunch?"

"oh, probably some sushi place. you?"

"i'm not that hungry, so i'll probably get a coffee or something," tachibana checked his phone for new messages.

"nice, nice." the two of them were heading out of the studio.

tachibana let out a small sigh as they went out the door.

"what's with the sigh, daiki-kun?"

"oh, it's nothing. i'll see you in a little." he waved him goodbye and started heading to shibuya crossing, once again.

"someone talked about this coffee shop near shibuya crossing, might as well check it out.." his words were just a small whisper.

he looked up at the sky once more.

_what if we met again?_


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a missed chance.

"hey, nishikawa-san, did you bring lunch?" kuromiya asked, taking off her apron as she just got on lunch break.

"shoot, i forgot! you're on your lunch break, right?" nishikawa glanced up from the cashier, hoping that he was right.

"don't worry, i'll get lunch for you! i'm heading to the convenience store anyways." she smiled, shrugging on her beige coat.

"you're a lifesaver." nishikawa sighed in relief, a grin tugging on his lips. "thank you, kuro-chan!"

"of course!" kuromiya waved as she head out the building, navigating her way to buy food.

* * *

as tachibana walked through shibuya crossing, he was unconsciously looking for the same pair of blue eyes. but, to no avail.

when he got to the other side of the road, he looked around for a minute or two, before stumbling upon a small coffee shop.

"cafe haven, huh. interesting." tachibana walked up the three stairs, stepped lightly on the 'welcome' mat, and opened the door. the sound of a small bell, ringing by his ear.

nishikawa looked up, wondering if it was kuromiya, but it was just another customer. "hello, welcome to cafe haven! take your time to look at the menu and order when you're ready!"

"oh, i'll just take a latte to-go," he said with a brief smile.

nishikawa tapped the cash register multiple times, grabbing a cup and quickly scribbling the order on. "that'll be 300 yen."

tachibana pulled out a 500 yen coin from his pocket and set it down on the tray, next to the cash register. "here."

nishikawa took the money, depositing it inside the cash register. he quickly did the math, taking out his change and placing the coins in the tray. "i'll be right back with your order."

walking off towards the side, tachibana took out his phone and checked his social media; what else was there to do?

nishikawa gathered the ingredients, setting them off to the side as he started to make the drink. a voice rang out from the back room as he started to pour in the milk. "nishikawa-san, i'm back!"

"welcome back!" he called out, finishing up the drink. he walked back to the counter, cleaning off any spillage with a napkin. "sir, your drink."

"oh," tachibana quickly put his phone back into his pocket, "thank you." he cautiously picked up the hot drink, heading towards the door.

"have a good rest of your day!" nishikawa called out, before turning around and heading towards the back room. "so, want me to pay you back?"

"it's fine, no need." kuromiya handed him a bento box. "here, enjoy!" she smiled, putting on her apron and heading to the cash register.

nishikawa laughed. "i'll repay you back somehow."

"sure!"

tachibana turned back, for just a moment, to get a look at the female employee, and then walked out the door.

_she's pretty._


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new day.

"phew~ finally i get to relax." tachibana put on a gray hoodie and looked in the mirror. "shouldn't be too chilly today."

he walked out of his apartment and locked the door. as he walked down the stairs with his hands buried in his pockets, he looked at the cloudy sky. 

_no sun, huh._

he got to the end of the stairs and onto the sidewalk. "hmm." while looking around for a place to get breakfast, he accidentally walked into someone.

" **huh-** "

"ah, my bad~ sorry for the inconvenience!~" he quickly darted away.

"how fun, starting my day off like this.."

* * *

"good morning, yoshio." kuromiya scratched her cat's chin, earning a purr of pleasure back. she got up, filling yoshio's food bowl and making sure he had enough water before heading over to her calendar.

_i wonder what i should do today since there's no work._

kuromiya glanced at her bookshelf, eyes scanning each of her books.

_maybe i should buy some more books._

she walked over, plucking a hard cover out and reading the title. a light chuckle left her lips as she placed it back.

_definitely going to need some new book choices._

kuromiya shrugged on a light blue plaid jacket, waving a quick goodbye to yoshio and walked out the door.

kuromiya glanced up, gazing at the clouds.

_that's too bad, no sun._

she frowned, but went on her way to the bookstore in the slight breeze.

* * *

tachibana stopped in front of a book store. "a book store? i didn't even know this was here. maybe it's new," he questioned while peering inside of the window.

he opened the door and walked inside, instantly feeling the warmth that the heater was radiating. he walked around the shelves of books, just scanning over everything. tachibana wasn't really into reading anyway.

 _"is there anything that you're looking for in particular, sir?"_ a male employee came up to him.

"oh.. i'm.. just looking around, thank you.."

 _"if you need assistance, don't be afraid to ask."_ the employee gave him a brief smile and left.

tachibana sighed. 

_i should leave now._

* * *

kuromiya sighed, putting back the novel on the shelf that she had picked up.

_not interesting at all._

her eyes stayed glued to the books as she moved towards the next aisle, accidentally bumping into somebody.

"i'm so sorry! i wasn't paying attention." a nervous laugh came out her mouth as she looked up.

_those eyes._


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet.

"my bad, i was in the way.." tachibana said, turning to apologize, and then he realized.

_the eyes that reminded me of the sky._

he was stuck frozen and didn't know what to say. 

kuromiya blinked, arm tingling as she felt little needles stabbing that exact spot.

"you're, i mean, hi?" her greeting came off more as a question, which resulted to her mentally cursing.

_that was so awkward._

"hello.." he winced, though the pain was more subtle this time. "..nice to meet you."

kuromiya straightened herself, smiling slightly. "nice to meet you. you're not hurt are you?"

"oh, uh. no, i'm fine." tachibana took a more thorough look at the girl, "wait, correct me if i'm wrong, but don't you work at cafe haven?"

"you're correct. how'd you know?" the girl slightly cocked her head, curious to hear the male's answer.

"i went there the other day, i believe you just got off your lunch break?.." he said, unsure of his words.

"nishikawa-san helped you out didn't he? i think you were just leaving if i remember correctly." kuromiya clasped her hands behind her back, trying to remember.

"yeah.." a smile appeared on tachibana's face, as he thought,

_still pretty as ever._

kuromiya smiled back, finally getting a good look at the person in front of her. he had white locks that suited his eyes and stood about the same height as her, 5'8.

_he's, good looking._

"what's your name, if i may ask?"

"tachibana daiki, what's yours?" he looked at the blue-eyed girl, curiously.

 _what an interesting name._ kuromiya thought.

"kuromiya akari. what brought you to the bookstore?"

"i was actually looking for a place to eat, then stumbled upon it. seems like it opened recently, so i came to check it out. i'm assuming, that you actually came here for books?" tachibana laughed softly.

"i can't seem to find any interesting books." she frowned slightly. "do you know where you're planning to eat?"

"no.." his gaze went from the window and back at kuromiya. "say, if you've got time, wanna come along with me?"

"let me check." she took out, her phone, quickly looking through any messages before putting it away. "i've got time."

"alrighty, if you're done here, we can head out." he said, nodding his head towards the door.

"okay, just let me check this section out really quick." she smiled before brushing past tachibana and into the next section. 

tachibana walked over by the window and took out his phone. but, in reality, he was actually stealing looks at kuromiya. 

though, it was only their first time meeting. tachibana admired her.

he admired the way kuromiya's eyes lit up when she found a book that she liked.

he admired the way kuromiya would bite her lip softly, as she read the back cover.

he admired the look of satisfaction on her face, after she finished looking through the shelves.

while pretending to look at his phone, tachibana couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

_i don't need a mark to tell me that she's my soulmate._


	7. 7

"say, where do you work at?" kuromiya asked the boy as they were walking along the street between the 15th and 21st block of sakuragaoka."

the young adults were on their way for breakfast, getting to know each other in the process. they were asking questions back and forth, listening to each other as they answered. kuromiya had learned that tachibana was 23, and tachibana learning that she was 22.

"oh, i work at a studio close to shibuya station." tachibana spoke, with his hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie. "i'm a model, an amateur, so to speak," he laughed.

"that must be nice, i'd love to see your photos sometime." she chuckled, looking over at the white haired male.

"maybe, i'll show you sometime." he smiled. "speaking of photos, do you happen to know of anybody who's a photographer? our current one's says that she'll be resigning soon."

"not professionally, although i do it in my spare time?" kuromiya tugged lightly at the sleeve of her jacket, answering tachibana's question.

"i'd like to see some of your photos too then. you seem like you'd be a good photographer, kuromiya-chan." he was certainly interested in her skill.

she hummed in response. "i could stop by your studio?" she offered, biting the inside of her lip.

"sure, why not. we could go after." a cafe came into view. "hey, how about we have breakfast there?" tachibana said, pointing to it.

kuromiya looked over to where tachibana was pointing. "sounds good!" she smiled.

he walked to the door and pulled it open, holding it for her. "ladies first~" he said, with a small grin.

"what a gentleman, thank you." she giggled, stepping foot inside the building.

tachibana followed her, letting go of the door. "mm~ the smell of freshly brewed coffee, it's lovely."

kuromiya took a whiff, followed by a relaxed sigh. "you drink coffee often?"

"i guess. i try not to rely on it though." he took a few steps and stopped just before the counter, to look at the menu.

she nodded, following his actions. her eyes scanned through the menu, wondering to herself on what she should eat.

tachibana looked at her, "do you know what you want or do you need some more time?"

"i'm ready to order. what are you getting?" she stepped back, heading towards the cashier.

he walked up to the cashier, "i'll have a black coffee and a croissant. you?"

"a bagel and cappuccino." she replied, stepping behind tachibana to wait for her turn to order.

tachibana ordered his meal, taking out his wallet in the process. he paid, moving over to the side to wait for kuromiya as she did the same. she finished her order, walking over to tachibana. he found a table for them and sat down. tachibana had his elbow on the table, propping up his chin, with a slight smile on his face as he watched kuromiya take a seat.

the young adults talked for a while, and even after their meals were done. they talked about how long they've lived here, how it was, and many other things. soon enough, it was time to go.

"ah, it's already 11. do you want to head over to my studio now?" tachibana asked her, as he stood up.

kuromiya checked her phone, glancing at the clock. "sounds go, let's go!" she smiled, getting up from her seat.

tachibana chuckled,

"alright."


End file.
